guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Split skill
The decision to have different pages for PvE and PvP was made at Project_talk:Community_Portal#pvp_versions_of_skills . It might be preferable to redirect this page to the pertinent section of the skill article, once there is such a section. ;-) (mendel 23:27, 24 May 2008 (UTC)) :That's a smart idea. --Helllbringer 23:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) GW:ULC The exact phrase "split skill" is not used as an in-game term as far as I am aware, and the "skill" doesn't refer to Skill (skill type), so I would advocate renaming this back to the lower-case "split skill". —Dr Ishmael 03:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) : Ah, but GW:ULC mandates using proper English captitalization, and that means article titles are to capitalized in their important words - unless the game doesn't, and as you say, it's not an in-game term. Unfortunately, the example given in GW:ULC (and, as it seems, current Guildwiki practice) is to not use proper English capitalization in article titles, in flagrant contradiction to what GW:ULC actually states. Sigh. The proper English thing to do (and what is actually covered by the letter of GW:ULC) is to name the article uppercase Split Skill and use the words split skill in lowercase in any article texts, unless of course you want to refer to the article by name (and not to the skill). Example: I believe split skills are documented in the Split Skill article. I'm going to copy this exact paragraph to GW:ULC Talk, and see what comes of it. (mendel 06:38, 26 May 2008 (UTC)) mendel 06:56, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::"Skill" refers to one of the icons you put on your Skillbar, which are usually capitalised. Afaik, Skill in that sense also is capitalised ingame. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:39, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Go talk to any Priest of Balthazar - it'll say "Unlock 'S'kill" on the tab, yes, but in the rest of the dialog it says, "Select a '''s'kill from the list below, then click "Unlock" and Balthazar will unlock that 's'kill for you."'' When referring to a "skill" in the general sense, it is not capitalized. —Dr Ishmael 18:21, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I would think that the deciding factor here shouldn't be whether "skill" is capitalized in-game, but whether it should be capitalized in the context of "split skill." In my opinion and to the best of my knowledge, because the phrase "split skill" is used to describe a phenomenon never officially named, it ought to be lower case in usage, and the article should be Split skill. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Felix Omni ( ) . :::::/convinced. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:53, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::It's not about the phrase. To take an example from GW:ULC, if the article was about "split Gaile Gray", it would be capitalized like that; so if Skill in this context is capitalized, then it is "split Skill", except mediawiki converts that to "Split Skill", what the title is now. Given that every link to this article is from "split skill" (lowercase skill), if you argue for uppercase skill you really ought to change that there, too. It's only 50-something articles it occurs in, if I recall correctly. ;-) It's also the reason I originally created the article lowercase. mendel 20:48, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :So, everyone who's commented on this page thus far currently agrees on lowercase. Making the move. Let's make sure Hellbringer's also aware, in case he has other points to bring up that we didn't think of. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::/agree with Felix. I think he is correct on those terms so lets change it back. --Helllbringer 15:06, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Quick reference Why isn't there a quick reference for these skills? I'd make one but I get a feeling there must be some compelling reason not to, for it to have been overlooked so long. (And because I can't do it quickly with DPL. :\) (T/ ) 07:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Don't need DPL. Use . --◄mendel► 07:25, 18 February 2009 (UTC)